inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaizen Touko
(Midfielder) |number= 8 (Raimon) and (Raimon B) 10 (SP Fixers) 105 (Inazuma Japan and Red Team) |element=Wind |team= SP Fixers Raimon Inazuma Japan Red Team |seiyuu= Ayahi Takagaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 028}} Zaizen Touko ( ) is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan, Zaizen Sousuke. She's also the captain and forward of the SP Fixers and later becomes a midfielder of Raimon temporarily during season 2. She was also a midfielder for the Red team. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Under her guidance, any problem can be solved in no time at all."'' Appearance She has red hair and blue eyes. In season 2, she is always seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform or jacket. In season 3, she is wearing the SP Fixers uniform but from episode 107 onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. She always wears a blue hat with a white and yellow stripe on the centre and line of yellow dots. Her casual clothes are a black tuxedo or a yellow orange colored dress with an orange ribbon and orange straps. In GO, she wears a white shirt with a blue cardigan over it, she also wears a white skirt with blue shoes. She doesn't wear her hat in GO. Personality Touko is a cheerful, supportive girl who likes playing soccer. She has a tomboyish personality and seems to be close with Endou although she often jokes around about it and states that their relationship is just platonic. However, it is entirely possible that she really does like Endou in more than just a manner, but her personality just doesn't allow her to see it that way. She may even be in denial about it, but she has never shown any signs of liking him that way in the anime apart from a single kiss. Plot Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of the statue. When Gemini Storm launched an attack to the ceremony, she later changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later, Touko and her bodyguards accused Endou and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they had in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game and Raimon won. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they were Raimon, the champions of the Football Frontier. Endou asked for a rematch against Reize, but he refuses because Raimon needed eleven players, which they didn't have at that point. Touko shows her Raimon uniform, making her the eleventh player. Raimon still loses with a score of 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use combination hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later during the final match with Aliea Gakuen's top ranking team, The Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After Raimon defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place, as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it would be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hardly ever got enough sleep because Rika always kept joking around at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed. She and Rika usually watched Inazuma Japan during their training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches and during the match against Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival. They said that she and Rika were the Goddesses of Victory and were encouraging Inazuma Japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Teres and Knights of Queen's Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Otonashi, respectively. Everyone split into two groups, with the coach and remaining managers staying beind. Touko was in Endou's group to rescue Rika. She evolved The Tower to V2 and saved two deathly goals for them. In the end, they won thanks to Fideo and Edgar. After that, she is seen with Rika staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with The Kingdom and Little Gigant. She is later seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon members and the new Raimon members; her playing in the team of the new Raimon members, consisting of all of the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 3. In episode 127, she used Shin Perfect Tower with Tsunami and Kogure to successfully stop Dragon Slayer V3. She later tried to go on the offensive side but got the ball stolen by Kageno due to him scaring her. The match ended in a tie as both teams were equally match. Later, they all listened to Endou as he said "Let's Play Soccer!" to which everyone agreed on. Inazuma Eleven GO Game She appeared in the GO game. It was shown in the Game trailer that she was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. In the game, she appeared at the Holy Road Liner (Holy Liner) to explain the rules of the tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Touko, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Taisen Route) *'Player': Sanba *'Photo': Large Map (Can be taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 30 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 108 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 38 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 171 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 101 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 106 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 126 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 ---- Adult form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 112 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 90 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Relationships *'Zaizen Sousuke' (father) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Managers' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' *'Managers N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Raimon Dreams' *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Adult form) *'Star Sisters' Gallery Zaizen Touko game trailer.png|Touko in the Inazuma Eleven 2 trailer. Touko Casual.JPG|Touko in casual clothes. Touko debut.png|Touko's debut. Endou and Touko arguing IE 29 HQ.PNG|Touko argues with Endou. Touko passing Kazemaru IE 29 HQ.PNG|Touko passes Kazemaru. Endou and Touko IE 29 HQ.PNG|Endou and Touko shaking their hands. Touko Raimon.JPG|Touko in Raimon jacket. Touko Zaizen.jpeg|Touko joins Raimon. RikaTouko Teppei Kabeyama KazeMido.jpg|Touko and the others follow Endou and Fuyuka. Touko Inazuma Japan.jpg|Touko wears Inazuma Japan uniform. Touko GO game.PNG|Adult Touko in the GO game. Touko-aki2.png|Touko and Aki asking about the "Flame Striker". IG-13-039.PNG|IG-13-039. touko.png|Concept design. Trivia *Touko is the first female player who joined Raimon. *Despite the affections she showed toward Endou, she stated that her and Endou's relationship is rather platonic. *She was the first character to use hissatsu techniques out of games or training sessions; she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki, who did not give any information about the "Flame Striker", but instead were troubling and laughing at them. This marks the first time a hissatsu is used outside a soccer game. *In episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami, but Touko is somehow oblivious to what Rika was talking about. *With Beta they are the only girls who had played in three different positions. *Her hissatsu technique The Tower it's a pun of her name, because the first kanji on her name 'Tou' means Tower. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Raimon B